Falling Into The Trinity 5: "Changes"
by spikesangel
Summary: The continuing story of Buffy and Angel's family. This is a section that puts stuff into place.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from BTVS. I own the plot to this story and everyone else.

Rating: PG

Summary: The continuing story of Angel and Buffy's family

Author's Note 1: I am using the name 'Olivia' for the character of the woman Giles was with in the episode 'Hush'. If this is her real name or not please tell me.

Author's Note 2: This is just a little 'falling into place' section of my series. Nothing really happens but it is necessary to read this to follow the storyline.

Author's Note 3: I am revising all my stories before I finish or write new ones. Bear with me, please. New ones as well as new chapters will be out soon. Thanks to everyone for your support and reviews, even the flames, and I hope you take the time to read and review all my stories. Thank you again. =)

Falling into the trinity 5: 

"Changes"

1

__

Five years after the babies capture, Sunnydale Ca.

"Mama, where Papa go?" Seraphina asked. Buffy smiled down at her daughter. "He is working, sweetie." Sera pouted and turned back to playing Barbie's with Aurora. Buffy watched her children for a minute and thought of everything that had happened in the past five years. She and Angel had saved enough money to move into a small three-bedroom house. Spike had moved in with them in order to help with the babies more. Willow had graduated from college with her bachelor's degree and was working at the local magic store while she worked on getting her masters degree in psychology. Oz had never returned to Sunnydale, but Willow had gotten over it. Giles had convinced his girlfriend Olivia to move in with him three years ago, and the two were living happily together. The biggest news, though, was Xander had proposed to Anya, and the two were getting married that month.

Buffy sighed as she thought of her son. Her Marius, captured by the Slayer Misery and her vampire lover Demise. She looked at Sera and Aurora, unsure of their true 'human' age, placing them at around four years old. Sera was clearly the outgoing one, getting into all kinds of trouble, her dark, straight hair put into a short braid that reached a little past her shoulders. Aurora, the quiet one, played quietly most of the time, although she did whatever Sera told her. Aurora's dark, curly hair was left free to hang to her waist. Spike would not allow it to be cut or messed with in any way. Buffy smiled sadly and wondered how her Marius was, how he had grown. She knew he was not dead. She would have felt his death. She, Angel, and the Scooby Gang had searched for him for years, turning up nothing. Giles had contacted everyone he knew all over the world, asking about the dhampire Marius and the Slayer Misery. No one knew a thing. Buffy looked out her kitchen window up at the moon and wondered what he was doing at that moment.

2

__

Sicily, Italy...The same time, in a small apartment

The little dark haired, brown-eyed boy turned away from looking at the moon and sighed quietly. He looked over at the man and woman who were sleeping in the tiny bed. It was time to hunt, he knew, and yet his parents weren't awake. The boy walked over to the bed and shook the man. The blonde man opened his eyes and yawned. "What time is it Misery?" The dark haired woman next to him stirred and sat up. "What Demise?" "It is time to eat, Mum," the little boy said solemnly. Misery and Demise looked at him. "Yes, son, it is, isn't it?" Demise said, smiling. "Let Mum and Dad get up, and we will go hunt some nice humans, all right, Ares?" The little boy smiled. "Okay Dad."

Misery smiled as she watched Ares' face light up at the mention of killing. He was becoming quite the little killer. She thought of the days after she and Demise had kidnapped Ares. They had made their way from town to town, staying a week here, a month there, hiding their tracks from both Ares' real parents and the Council. They had lived in Sicily, Italy for a couple of weeks. Misery was no longer the Slayer. Demise had made her into a vampire the year after they had kidnapped the child. She loved it, the killing, and the terror she invoked into her victims. She and Demise were careful to install the same qualities into Ares. 

__

Twenty Minutes Later, the Sicily marketplace

Demise and Misery stood back in the shadows as Ares walked up to the young woman. "Have you seen my Mum?" Ares asked in perfect Italian. The woman kneeled next to the boy and looked at him pityingly. "Poor little thing," she murmured in Italian. Ares simply grinned and grabbed the woman by her neck. The scream caught in the woman's throat as Ares sank his tiny fangs in her neck.

3

__

Sunnydale, CA, three weeks later

"Sera, baby, hold still!" Cordelia said as she adjusted the flowers in Seraphina's hair. "But Auntie Cordy, it hurting Sera!" the child whined. Cordelia grinned and tickled under Sera's neck. The little girl burst into giggles and went to look in the mirror, spinning to make her pink dress fan outward. Aurora laughed at her sister and waited patiently as her Auntie Cordy pinned pink roses into her hair. "Everybody ready?" a male voice cried. "Papa!" Seraphina and Aurora cried as Angel walked into the room, looking good in his black and white tuxedo. Cordelia smiled at her friend as she brushed the wrinkles out of her red sundress. "You're looking good," she commented. Angel smiled. "Trying to pick up on my man, are we, Cordelia?" a voice teased. Cordelia made a face as Buffy walked in, wearing a long pale green dress. 

Cordelia laughed as Buffy spanked Angel's arm playfully. "Are we ready?" she asked. Cordy and Angel nodded. Buffy smiled. "Let's go then. It's not every night Xander gets married."

__

One Hour Later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the justice of the peace said. Everyone clapped as Xander leaned over and kissed the grinning Anya Harris. The wedding march began to play as the newlyweds turned and walked down the paper runner out of the hotel room and into the reception area. Giles and Olivia were the first to congratulate the happy couple. The Scooby Gang and their families surrounded Anya and Xander as they began to celebrate their wedding.

4

__

Outside Sunnydale, An Hour before Dawn

"The family is here, then?" a male voice said quickly. "Yes. They are at Anyanka's nuptials," a deeper male voice replied. "Anyanka married. I never thought I would live to see the day. But back to the matter at hand. I must reach the parents as soon as possible." "They are at the hotel on Sixth Street. Hurry. The fate of the world depends upon their finding the child."

__

The hotel on Sixth Street, ten minutes later

Spike carried the sleeping Aurora to the DeSoto and put her in next to Seraphina. He turned and shut the door, making his way to the driver's side, when all of a sudden; he felt a presence behind him. Turning quickly, Spike began to laugh as he saw Buffy and Willow smiling at him. "Ya bloody wenches!" he joked. "Ya almost made me jump outta my skin!" Buffy laughed but stopped short as a man dressed in black approached the car. 

"You are Buffy?" he asked. Spike pushed Willow into the car. Willow locked the doors and covered the children with a blanket. Spike took a fighting stance beside Buffy. "Who are you?" Buffy asked. The man growled quietly. "No time. I come to tell you the whereabouts of your son." 


End file.
